


White Fabric: Burlesque

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Burlesque outfit, Favorite Ship, Jjbek, M/M, Otabek Altin Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thirsty Jean-Jacques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek has a kink to see JJ in white fabric, as he looks innocent and pure with them. So pure he wants to corrupt him.





	White Fabric: Burlesque

  
When Otabek entered the room, he was greeted with the vision of Jean-Jacques. He wasn't in his normal casual clothes for being at home. He could watch his back, he had some sort of lingerie, all white, giving contrast with his tanned skin, the fabric hugged his features so well he couldn't help but stare in awe for a long time, the way those tights long stockings embraced his perfect, round ass behind a mini skirt, leaving little room to imagination.

He finally spoke out loud, getting closer to him.  
  
"What's the occasion, Jean?" Otabek asked, taking him by the waist and humming in JJ's ear "You look gorgeous"   
  
"Beka! You're back!” He beamed “I was watching a movie Yuri recommended and wanted to try something, do you like it?" JJ asked, with his own hands in his butt, touching it and squeezing it a couple of times "I think it fits me well here, what do you think?"

  
Otabek's mouth watered watching him like this, joining his lover's hands to touch that nice ass, making circles and squeezing it by himself.   
  
"Jean, you teaser!" He whispered in JJ's ear "I think it fits you" He said, grabbing him harder "Very" giving a small spank in JJ's ass "Well" now caressing the skin over the transparent white fabric "You look so pure in this dress Jean"   
  
JJ answered to every touch of his lover, his body jumped when he was spanked and he moved his ass in rhythm with Otabek's hand just to feel him better.   
  
"It's like you are an angel begging to be corrupted" Otabek stated, giving a kiss to JJ's neck in the back   
  
"Beka, then...Do it. Make me forget to be pure" JJ turned back to kiss the kazakh open mouthed.   
  
"Are you sure? You are a walking temptation, beautiful, sexy angel. I would like to lick all innocence of you"   
  
"Ah Beka, Hmm" JJ trapped Otabek in another kiss, turning around completely and guiding him to the bed where he went with Otabek all over him "Make me sin!" He demanded after breaking the kiss.

 

"L-Lick me here...and here...And here, too. You do it everywhere Beka" JJ said while tracing his own body with his hands, his neck, chest, abs, hips, his white burlesque outfit in display. His chest was bare except for a diminute blouse and his lower abs were exposed. He had a mini skirt in white ornaments and his legs were covered in fancy transparent long white stockings.  
  
After a few minutes of appreciation of the whole image JJ was giving him, Otabek leaned in to lick JJ’s nipples over the fabric, passing his tongue over and over until it was damp and he could see them erect. He traced the line in the center of JJ’s chest and rubbed himself over him, making friction on JJ’s lower abdomen.

 

“Jean, turn around. ”

 

“Okay…” Was all the answer he got before JJ turned around, facing the mattress in expectation.

 

Otabek left him kisses in his uncovered back, going lower and lower until he reached the point where the skin was decorated with JJ’s tattoo of his initials, tracing every line with the dampness of his tongue, grabbing his ass and licking it above the fabric the same way he did  with JJ’s nipples.

 

“You’re so hot, Jean”

 

Otabek put his cheek on JJ’s butt to take a moment to appreciate it closer. He let his hands wander on all of JJ’s ass under the fancy white mini skirt.

 

“Oh. You don’t have underwear”

 

He had been blessed, there was no doubt of that. He caressed softly JJ’s buttcheeks making smooth moves up and down.  He bit them gently, earning a yelp from JJ.

 

“Beka!”

 

“I can’t help it, Jean, your ass make me hungry” And so he bit a little more, here and there.

 

Otabek took off the veiled stockings JJ had, and finally his ass were all free, for Otabek to access it directly. He left kisses on it and two spanks, massaging that round, smooth, firm ass.

 

“Open your legs a bit, Jean”

 

His partner didn’t complain and did as Otabek asked.

 

“You are quiet today, mon cher...Please let me hear you”

 

Otabek took JJ’s buttcheeks and opened them to make room for himself, introducing his tongue in JJ’s entrance, moving it side to side and going forward as deep as he  could, until he heard JJ moaning his name.

 

Otabek didn’t stop, he picked up the pace and got entertained with JJ’s ass as if there was no tomorrow. He pulled out with open mouth, panting, heavily breathing.

 

“Jean, look how you make me feel” He said taking off his own pants and underwear in one go, to rub his hard cock in the middle of JJ’s buttcheeks.

 

“Then that’s something good. So, so good”

 

Otabek could feel JJ moving his ass against his cock, for enjoying the friction in the best angle.

 

“Beka...You’re so hard for making me wet. I am honoured” He said.

 

“I want to make you wet inside, too”

 

“¡Ah! Beka, yes, please!”

 

“How do you want it?” Otabek asked positioning his tip on JJ’s entrance

 

“All of it”

 

Otabek stopped.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked going inside, leaning to kiss JJ’s neck as he went deeper.

 

“Last time I couldn’t take it complete. I want it all inside me today, Beka. I am ready. Give me all”

 

Otabek was amused, he went as slow as he could when passing the barrier where JJ never allowed him before to pass. He saw JJ grabbing the sheets of the bed, groaning a bit as Otabek went deep enough all of him was inside his lover.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

JJ was panting, relaxing as he took a moment to breathe “Awesome. Now move”

 

“Yes, your highness”

 

Otabek started to move and soon established a constant rhythm, thrusting harder and faster when he knew he hit JJ’s sweetest spot. Otabek groaned and concentrated his strength in earning more of this music JJ was making for his actions, each moan louder than the other.

 

“Jean, do you like it? Is it sinful enough for you?” Otabek asked, nibbling JJ’s ear.

 

“Hmm Yes! Oh! Beka, taking it complete is so good, I love it! I feel so full! You’re so big Mmm”

 

“Hah...You are such a bad, bad boy Jean...I love it”

 

“But Beka, I am a good boy! Good! Good boy ¡AH! I’m so close”

 

“I’m going out then”

 

“NO! Beka please, fill me up! Get me wet inside, I want to feel you!”

 

“Ah...Jean! So tight...”

 

JJ released himself in the sheets with the loudest moan of the night, and soon after he felt Otabek’s seed inside him, filling him in a long, deep thrust and a low groan with JJ’s name.

 

He stood there for a moment, panting hard. It was the first time JJ let him come inside him and he had been so excited. He caressed JJ’s skin softly on his uncovered back and gave him a kiss, hugging him from behind.

 

“Jean, that was fantastic!”

 

“I’ll have to dress more in white outfits, they seem to get you in the mood to make me a sinner” JJ said with a playful smirk

 

“I will be so glad if you do so”

 

“Then we’ll be shopping together tomorrow”

 

“Interesting”

 

Otabek reached for JJ hands, coming out of him and cuddling until they fell asleep.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Otabek Week 2017, Day 5: Favorite Ship
> 
> Loosely inspired on [this](https://youtu.be/Um3C9Gmpm4Y)


End file.
